


The Selene Effect

by SilenyFade



Series: Selene's Story [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Garrus Vakarian, Awkward Romance, Biotics that are beyond biotics, F/M, Friendship/Love, Girl Gang, Jealous Garrus Vakarian, Older Brother/Younger Sister Shepard, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tags Are Hard, sibling shepards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenyFade/pseuds/SilenyFade
Summary: Selene Shepard had always been different from her brother. John was heroic, strong, fighting for what was right. While Selene was trapped at home on Earth, trapped in her mass effect powered wheelchair, with physic abilities that go beyond biotics. John was the Savior of the Citadel, Selene was just her grandmothers failed experiment. But Selene wont let that stop her from helping her brother save the galaxy. Not his supposed death, not her disability, not even the Reapers will stand between them and their goals. She won't be trapped forever and once she's free, she will change the fate of the galaxy.
Relationships: Garrus Vakarian/Original Female Character(s), Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard
Series: Selene's Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689727
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue: A Time Before

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this has been in the works since 2014, my writing style I think has evolved slowly through this story. Also, its my baby and I'm so worried that everyone is going to hate it. But its okay! I have most of the story written, only a few more chapters left. So updates should hopefully be pretty regular. Also because of everything thats going on I will have more time to write those last couple chapters. Anyways, enjoy!

Normandy Chat:  
Sub-group Ground team chat Male:  
TheShepinator has logged on to chat.  
Lt.KaidenAlenko has logged on to chat.

TheShepinator to BroFistBuddies: I get to see my little sister today! I swear she gets smarter and prettier every time I see her. Did I tell you she’s a doctor? Because I think it’s against the rules or something for her to beat me for coming home with these burns. It’s not my fault Sovereign decided it needed to blow its Reaper ass up on me.

Lt.KaidenAlenko to Male members of the Normandy SR-1 ground team and Joker: That’s great you get to see your family Commander. Send your sister my best regards and I doubt she would beat up the Saviour of the Citadel, sir.

KroganGod has logged on to chat.

KroganGod to the squishies on the team + that turian: I don’t see why we are on this stupid chat room to begin with but your sister sounds humorous Shepard. Almost sounds Krogan. And it’s for the best she’s a doctor since you all don’t have the superior healing of us Krogan.

Mr.MagicMan has logged on to chat.

Mr.MagicMan to The Commander and his back up dancers: Hey, this chat is to keep us all up to date on each other since none of you non-Alliance stayed on the ship. And Kaiden is only here because if he knew we kept a secret Boy Only Club Chat room from him he would cry.

Lt.KaidenAlenko to Male members of the Normandy SR-1 ground team and Joker: That’s not fair Joker I wouldn’t have cried. It is unfair though to leave out part of the males of the ground team since this is a chat room for them.

KroganGod to the squishies on the team + that turian: You’re right brittle bones he would’ve cried. And I understand you wanting to know what great deeds I have done before you know them on the extranet. You can say you knew Urdnot Wrex before he was the great ruler of all Tuchunka.

Mr.MagicMan to The Commander and his back up dancers: You ever going to take your sis on that ship tour Commander? Because I can personally give her a demo of how beautifully my baby flies when I handle her. Also tell her Hi! From the rest of the Normandy crew not just “Heart Throb Kaiden”. The rest of us are important too.

Lt.KaidenAlenko to Male members of the Normandy SR-1 ground team and Joker: Joker I am not “Heart Throb Kaiden.”I had just wanted the Commanders sister to feel welcome around me if he does ever bring her aboard the Normandy.

TheShepinator to BroFistBuddies: Lt if you are hitting on my sister through me I will cover you in ranch dressing and feed you to Wrex. Plus my sister would most likely chew your little pretty boy ass up and spit you out. You have no chance against her might.

Mr.MagicMan to The Commander and his back up dancers: Hey isn’t Mr. Stick-up-my-ass on? I think he was on before any of us.

The Shepinator to BroFistBuddies: Yo! Garrus you cool bro?

ApexPredator to the perpetual wing man and company: Yeah I’m fine. Just swamped in red tape as usual back here at C-Sec. tell your sister hey from me as well and that I support her abuse of your person. What kind of medicine does she practice?

The Shepinator to BroFistBuddies: What kind doesn’t she practice? She’s stuck at my grandmother’s estate most of the time learning to be the ‘perfect lady’ so she has a lot of down time. Grandmother is okay with it only because she’s a scientist herself. But today is Big Brother Day! Tally Ho!

TheShepinator has logged off the chat.  
ApexPredator has logged off the chat.  
Mr.MagicMan has logged off the chat.  
Lt.KaidenAlenko has logged off the chat.  
KroganGod has logged off the chat  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selene had always known when her brother was in true danger. It was one of the gifts she kept so tightly reigned in around others only letting John glimpse them once in a while when their grandmother wasn’t hovering over them. And while her grandmother thought she only had the barest hint of biotic potential and certainly not enough to ever need or be able to use an implant; Selene had far more than what the galaxy thought of as biotics. Her telekinesis was much more than the simple warps and pulls most adepts played with. And being bound to a wheel chair and a home she did not want with mountains of time on her hands, Selene had a lot of practice time and her mind became her greatest weapon and defense.

So when she had felt her brothers terror at the Prothean Beacon she had wrapped her mind around his and taken the blow of memories left behind which would’ve over loaded his brain. She left him with vague traces, enough for him to wonder and only slightly to understand but know there was danger coming, while she struggled with the knowledge that something bigger than anything humanity or their galaxy had ever faced was on its way and would arrive soon.  


With that warning ringing in her head she began to read all she could about the medical sciences of the other races in the galaxy. Her powers made her formidable yes, but she was a liability due to her physical limitations. Though her brother supported her through walks through the gardens of the manor where she would clasp his fore arms and he would hold her elbows and most of her weight, her muscles never seemed to grow stronger. She had known she would never be able to move fast enough in battle under her own power, but she could protect and save the injured that came to her. Hopefully from her command center aboard her brothers ship the Normandy as she would be able to help with other scientific advances and missions of his if she was closer to him.

Sovereign had been difficult for John to defeat but he had staved off the Reaper invasion just a little while longer. Anger had flared through her as it had him when the Council had dismissed John’s claims about the coming threat. And as she went through the daily motions her grandmother demanded of her and fended off the well to do young gentlemen suitors her grandmother forced upon her the vast majority of her mental powers were dogging John in his pseudo-mission of Geth Clean up.  


The feeling of dread that crept its way up her spine the longer he was out there just as it had before the Prothean Beacons and the Cipher in which she had to intervene for the safety of John’s mind invaded her once again. She repeatedly tried to contact his former crew but none were willing to listen to her assuring her that John was safe. The only one who sent her various updates and even treated her like she was a real person was Garrus Vakarian.

He was kind as he talked to her via the messages he sent, always answering her questions about her brother and about himself. Months passed as she grew ever more worried withdrawing to her room for increasing amounts of time her only solstices the increasingly infrequent messages from John himself and the almost constant messages from Garrus.

In the middle of typing a message back to Garrus listing what she was supposed to be doing instead of messaging him and how he should feel honoured that she as even replying back, even though she really had nothing to do but practice her embroidery today, pure terror spiked through her, fresh and hot.  


Casting her mind quickly far from her body she pushed her consciousness towards John as fast as she could. She found him struggling to close a rupture in the oxygen line in his hard suit, his body quickly dying. Acting quickly her fingers flashed across the holo-keyboard of her omni tool pinging Garrus a quick message before wrapping her power and mind completely around her brother’s body, wrapping it tightly with in her embrace. Her powers fluctuated around him cocooning him tightly sending his mind and body into a state of stasis her own body slumped in her chair at home, hair pooling around her in thick silvery white waves as the nurse her grandmother employed desperately tried to wake the comatose girl.

The galaxy needed her brother to fight for it, it needed him to lead it into the future and she would be damned if she let him die here.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garrus could only feel the cold numbness that crept through him as he stood at attention next to the empty coffin of his best friend. Shepard’s body had never been recovered from the attack on the Normandy and since the day he had been told of his Commanders disappearance the cold had crept in to his soul. C-Sec had let him have leave to grieve but Garrus could hardly wrap his mind around the fact that John had died.  


Joker’s silent tears as he started wordlessly ahead as speech after speech, Liara and Tali’s soft sobbing as they held each other, the rest of the crew’s grief hardly broke through the armour that had erected its shield of ice around him. Not even Wrex could break passed the wall that seemed to cut him off from everything. The only thing that was keeping Garrus from falling into a complete spiral of despair as his friend and mentor left him lost and alone was the simple message that he had gotten just before they had found out about the accident.

From Doctor Selene Shepard to Officer Garrus Vakarian via personal omni-tool account:  
High Level Priority:  
Garrus don’t worry. I’ll protect him. We’ll be back.  
Selene.  
Send date: August 20th 2183 2:03 AM Standard Earth Hours.


	2. From the Ashes

“Wa- up!” Slowly sound filtered through Johns mind. Wake up John! Selene’s voice echoed through his head. You need to wake up! If you don’t I’ll eat your pudding.

John’s eyes sprung open just as an accented female voice echoed throughout the cold medical room. “Shepard I know your scars haven’t healed but the facilities under attack! You have to get out of there!”

Disorientated he slipped off the hard metal slab stumbling towards where the bossy female voice directed to where his gear was stored. The frantic accented urging made him want to punch something as a massive headache began to pound behind his temples. 

“You’ll have to fight your way out, your guns empty you have to find a heat sink clip.” The females voice crackled over the speakers making John wince and growl quietly. Balance regained, armor dawned pistol at his side he cautiously slunk out of the medical holding room.

“What do you think I don’t know what a gun needs to fire?” He snarled at the air, his headache throbbing in time to his heart. “And you better have some pudding waiting for me at the end of this.”

Following the instructions of the voice John fought his way through killing the mechs with practiced ease. Where ever he was he was worried about his crew. Had they survived the attack? Where was everyone? Pushing these thoughts out of his mind, grinning as another mech blew its self to pieces as he charged forward and smashed his hand through the green holo-door lock opening it.

Gun shots rang out against the small bit of cover a fit African American man was hiding behind. Popping up he pulled one of the security mechs from where it was firing in a blue flash of biotics. He was dressed in a black and white uniform a small stretched yellow hexagon emblem embroidered where the sign of your unit, or company was supposed to be sewn. It nagged at the back of John’s mind but it was pushed away as another wave of bullets flew between them.

“Commander thank god you’re awake!” The man waved John over to where he was hidden behind a large metal storage container. With a roll and a theme song humming in his head John slunk down beside him. “Names Jacob Taylor, glad to see you’re up Commander.”

With a nod John popped up over the cover and shot two more of the offensive mechs.

“How long was I out?” John said as he slid back into cover.

“Two years, we brought you back from the dead, sir. Miranda says you were just meat and tubes.” With a shrug John checked the clip of his pistol. What he wouldn’t give for his assault rifle just about now. Nearly dead and I held you together the best I could they should be grateful I even helped. Selene’s voice echoed in his head softly. John was used to his sister commenting in his head by now; it was how they were able to sneak cookies when they were kids after all or team up on the nanny that Grandmother had left them with as she and their father fought over who had custody of Selene. These fights often ended in John and his father leaving as his father’s shore leave came to an end and they had to return to the ship before anything was truly settled. Thus Leaving Selene behind in their Grandmothers care once again.

As Jacob continued to explain things that John really didn’t care about he focused on taking out the remaining mechs. Standing easily from cover he strode towards the door cockily as a buzz of static a voice came over Jacob’s omni-tools com system. Ignoring the panicked chatter over the com, and Jacob who was quickly answering and trying to reassure whoever was on the other end everything would be fine, he thrust his hand through the holo-lock of the door. He needed to get out of this place because out there somewhere Selene had his share of pudding or something and was eating it. No one ate his share on him and he could see that little self-satisfied smirk on her face as she devoured his treat as she had done time and time again. Not this time, he would get his share.

Turning his head back towards Jacob, John eyed the man warily. He didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him but he was a gun he could point towards the Reapers when they came.

“Taylor, get over here so we can save the whiner on the other end of that com. Then we’re getting out of here.” And with that John strode through the open door.

~~~~~~~~~~

Miranda had anticipated resistance from John Shepard. She knew all about his flippant and uncaring attitude to those outside his close friend circle and had prepared to have him try to interrogate her as soon as the escape shuttle launched away from Lazarus Station. What she did not expect was the questions that he asked.

“Where’s my sister and where’s my pudding, Cerberus?” John’s sharp green eyes bore into Miranda as she looked at him shocked. The man had woken up from two years of coma and one of the first things he wanted was pudding? She could understand him wanting to know about his sister, but what was he going on about pudding for? Where were the questions about what had happened while he slept or the threats about how he would kill them because of who they worked for?

Trying not to sigh out loud Miranda delicately folded her legs and placed her hands in her lap. It wouldn’t do to throw the future saviour of the galaxy out the door of the shuttle before he could even save even one colonist. Again she began to question him trying to see if he had full functionality of his brain.

~~~~~~~~

Wearily Selene opened her eyes and tried to blink away the fuzziness in her vision. Two years it had taken Miranda Lawson to revive her brother from the state that Selene had kept him in and it had taken Selene two years to hold her brother together while Ms. Lawson worked. While he hadn’t been dead, she had made sure of that, Selene had to make sacrifices on what to protect to try to conserve energy for the both of them.

She had supplied energy to his brain and major organs keeping them alive as if they were being fed with rich nutrients. This had an impact on her own physical body as it was her energy that she was supplying him with. She could feel the nurses as they had worked around her all that time desperately trying to keep her from becoming like a skeleton as she lay in her comatose state. Her old dresses wouldn’t fit quite right but Selene was sure she could easily put the weight she lost back on.

Twitching her fingers she slowly took stock of her body. Nothing hurt though she was sure her muscles would be weaker than before due to such a long period of in activity. Turning her head slowly she could see the fall of silvery hair pooling around her in thick long braids, it was longer than when she fell asleep as it was passed her waist now. Though in reality that wasn’t very long as her height of just under five foot two inches of soft skin and curves wasn’t nearly as impressive or as intimidating as her brothers six foot three of hard muscle.

Tentatively she tried to sit up on her own only to have her arm catch on some of her hair and give out, pulling on some of the IV’s that were attached to her arm. If she didn’t love having more hair than most women in the galaxy what with the new short fad that came from seeing the graceful Asari or military women she would cut it off and be done with it. But she enjoyed looking as if she was a princess pulled from one of the old paintings she had seen of Renaissance maidens.

Lying on her side she focused on the door waiting for the nurse she knew would come through soon. The sensors around her bed and on her would’ve alerted them to the fact that she was awake and they would come and check on her soon. She was hungry and desperately wanted pudding just like she had teased her brother about eating on him. Though she would be on bland meals for a while from being out for so long.

“My lady you’re awake!” The nurse clad in the usual skin tight long dress of the Asari hurried into the room in a flutter of anxiety. Vivid emerald eyes narrowing, Selene frowned at the woman. Foolish human trying to emulate another species when her own was beautiful enough, haughtily Selene turned her head from the other woman.

“I am hungry; please fetch me something light, a nice broth. Also send my grandmother in if she is within the manor.” She intoned in a soft low voice. She had to regain her strength, John would be coming for her soon and she needed to be ready to leave with him. He needed her help and she wasn’t going to let the foolish creatures in charge of the galaxies defenses ignore the coming horrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Shepard is back! Hard assed and more than a little ridiculous and crazy. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review or kudos so I know if you like it! Lots of love, and stay safe!


	3. Reunions Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of reuniting Selene, John, and Garrus.

Two years had passed since the day he had lost his best friend and Garrus found that there was only so much hope he could hold onto. He had waited for a while at C-Sec for either Selene or John to suddenly call him saying that somehow Selene had managed what she had said she was doing and saved John. But the message never came and the rules and regulations seemed to suffocate him. The words I’ll save him seemed to haunt him where ever he went.

Leaving for so long hadn’t been what he intended at first, though he couldn’t remember exactly what he had been looking for. He had hopped on a transport out of the Citadel with no real destination in mind because he couldn’t bear the thought of the people that his best friend gave his life for not caring about the message of lingering danger that John had left behind. Garrus had tried to take up the mantel knowing that something more was coming but no one seemed to listen to a lone turian.

He had found himself on Omega somehow, and it seemed to call to him. With a gun and some patients he could finally help someone against the gangs that he struggled to even apprehend back at C-Sec. It hadn’t take long for others to find him. People who either wanted to make a small difference in where they lived, to create a niche of safety for their families, or to just do something useful found him, and decided that they wanted to follow him.

Pulling his helmet over his face to hide who he was due to the mild popularity he had acquired from his mission with Shepard he moved from his room in the bunker that he and his team had set up as home base.

Climbing the stairs he watched as his crew lounged around waiting for the next set of orders or bought of fighting. Vortash, a gifted Batarian hacker, clicked away in front of multiple large holo-screens a frown on his usually disinterested face. Walking up behind the frowning male he leaned against the back of his chair.

“What’s wrong Vortash?” He inquired keeping his eyes on the moving screens. The others noticing their fearless leader and resident hacker together quieted hoping to hear about the news first.

“I don’t know. It’s like someone’s pushing through my firewalls as fast I can make them. Like they know what I’m going to use before I use it.” The Batarian replied his fingers flashing over the holographic keyboard. “But it’s just a vid call. But then again no one is supposed to know this number.”

The others straightened worriedly and started to congregate closer to the two males. A beautiful Turian female pushed her way closer to Garrus’ form resting her hand softly on his arm.

“Archangel? Is something wrong?” She asked quietly her duel toned voice humming softly beside him. Shaking his head slightly Garrus ignored the female at his side focusing on the patterns on the screen.

“Do you know where it’s coming from?” He questioned the hacker who just shook his head. “Do you think it’s one of the gangs?”

Again Vortash shook his head negative his multiple eyes narrowing in concentration on the screens.

“No. I can’t tell. Maybe, if I let it through I could trace it back but it’s a risk.” He looked up at the Turian male beside him. “They’ll see who we are but we will also find out what they want it’s up to you, boss.”

Garrus hummed softly keeping his focus on the screen in front of him. It was a risk, a huge one, if it was the enemy but if they knew how to counter their security what was to stop them from hijacking the outer surveillance cameras to find out who they were anyways. With a nod he gestured to the main screen.

“Let them through. They found us, they can tell us what they want.” Vortash just nodded, hit a few buttons and the video feed sprang up on the screen dominating it with the view all of them were surprised to see.

The frowning visage of a small human woman peered back at them. Her arms were tightly crossed in front of her chest and her emerald eyes seemed to burn with anger. Long slivery blonde hair was woven into two thick braids on either side of her head. She looked tiny compared to the large chair that surrounded her and Garrus recognised it as an auto-chair for those who couldn’t walk, though why someone so young looking needed one when he had only seemed to see them for the extremely old or those who were wounded in battle to severe for doctors to fix.

Her body was wrapped in what looked like a plush purple fabric that seemed to be too large on her. If he remembered correctly humans called it a sweater.

“So you finally answer.” The voice coming from her would’ve been angelic, like soft bells in a summer wind or something poetic like that if it hadn’t been for the cold anger that infused it. “Finally decide I’m worth the attention Vakarian?”

Garrus looked closer at the woman with a start. No one here other than Sidonis knew who he really was, his codename was Archangel, given to him by the people of the station for guarding them for some reason. The female Turian beside him, Melanis, bristled.

“There isn’t anyone named Vakarian here, human. What do you want?” She snapped her sub-vocals rumbling in challenge at the other female. She wasn’t used to another dominant female being around. Mierin was the only other female in the crew, an Asari, who was their medic and quite timid compared to the Turian female. The human female’s eyes flashed to the other female before ignoring her completely returning her focus to Garrus.

“You don’t answer your official mail, you don’t answer my Omni-tool calls or messages, it seems like you’re ignoring me. But that couldn’t be because I know how quick you are to respond usually.” The anger in the woman’s voice hadn’t wavered at Melanis’ interruption. Ripper, a raven haired human man who was very good a smashing things including the hearts of females, chuckled.

“Someone give a broad the wrong number and have her end up with ours? Sorry sweet cheeks your lover boy ain’t here but if you want I could help you out.” The man pushed his dark hair from his brown eyes leering softly at the screen in front of them. It was obvious to Garrus that she was attractive in human standards. And her long fringe intrigued Garrus as he had never seen a human with it grown so long. It looked very soft and fluffy even tied back. A grimace crossed the blonde on the screens face and she shifted agitated.

“Look, I don’t know who you’re associating with now and I don’t care if you enjoy slumming it with the riffraff but you know better than to ignore me Garrus.” A glint of satisfaction glinted in her forest like depths as Ripper pulled back shocked and Melanis bristled, the growling rumble of her challenge becoming more audible. Garrus sighed and waved Melanis away from him, causing the female to become even more agitated.

“May I ask who you are at least since you seem to know all about me?” Garrus replied reaching back to pop off his helm. His teams heads all seemed to snap to him as it was the first time they were seeing him without the helmet. Melanis seemed to go apocalyptic behind him, she had been trying to get him to take his helmet off for months, and had been trying to seduce him just as long with little success. A soft laugh came from the monitor causing everyone to look back at human on screen.

She had shifted so that she was leaning elegantly to the side, her head resting against her fist, a smirk gracing her lips and Ripper inhaled sharply. The sound of her laugh was clear and sweet and Garrus could see how she could be tempting to the human male.

“You don’t remember me? All those long nights messaging you. All those hours together talking?” A pout came over her face that would’ve made her look innocently upset if not for the dark amusement that seemed to shine from her eyes. A strangled noise came from Melanis and Mierin lent over grabbing the other girls hand and holding it in silent support. Internally Garrus groaned knowing that the tiny human was purposely provoking his team. “All those deeply personal conversations where there were no boundaries between us?” The human all but purred and Melanis blew like one of Kurl’s perfectly timed bombs.

“Who are you, you stupid barefaced scum?!” Melanis roared bursting forward to pushing herself as close to the screen as possible to be physically bigger than the woman on the screen to intimated her. The amusement in the humans eyes seemed to burst from her and her laugh sounded around the room catching almost all of them off guard again but Garrus had been expecting her to laugh, had recognized the signs of her goading the other female into a perceived battle. The tiny human had won by keeping her cool and embarrassment seemed to infuse Melanis at her outburst though anger was quick to cover it up.

“Oh Garrus, darling, the company you keep is so amusing. Now,” Suddenly the human woman turned serious and her harsh glare returned turning her eyes into frozen shards of forest. “Why did you never answer my calls?”

Heaving another sigh though this time externally Garrus cocked his hip crossing his arms over his chest.

“I would tell you that if you told me who you were Madam.” He countered and the woman seemed to bristle as she realised that he truly didn’t remember her. Maybe she was one of the countless women who sought after him due to the events at the Citadel.

“Garrus Vakarian did you forget everything?!” She hissed leaning forward in her seat pushing closer to the camera. “I let you take up my time, I respond to your pathetic attempts at letters with grace and kindness and you forget me?!”

Garrus began to feel unease at the sight of the tiny human woman working herself up. He finally saw through the sneers and sharp words and really looked at her. She looked exhausted and under nourished. Her arms trembled as she pushed herself forward and he realised that she must be extremely physically weak especially if she was in that chair. This was a disabled, and seemingly ill woman that they were verbally sparing with. There was a flurry of motion to the side of the camera and a human woman with short dark hair and in white and red Asari styled dress appeared.

“My lady you shouldn’t get so worked up! You shouldn’t even be out of bed for so long!” The woman flustered as she pushed the angry blonde back into her chair. “You must relax or you might relapse!”

The team around him seemed to flinch at this as they all saw what Garrus had just realised. The woman was hardly a physical threat and the power they all had seemed to feel flow from her was diminishing quickly.

“Get away from me! I told you that I wasn’t going to relapse anytime soon!” The blonde weakly fought the hands and what seemed to be another nurse rushed into view to help restrain the struggling woman. Finally she calmed and the other two backed off out of camera range but Garrus knew that they were hovering just out of view in case they were needed again keeping a watchful eye on their charge.

“Fine, I’ll reintroduce myself for idiots who seem to forget themselves and the promises I make them.” Green eyes focused on blue as the woman sat a little straighter. “My name is Dr. Selene Shepard and I am calling for a Mr. Garrus Vakarian. I told you we would be back you asshat and you forgot me!”

Garrus’ eyes went wide and he rushed forward pushing a surprised Melanis and Vortash out of the way.

“Selene?! You’re safe! What did they mean relapse are you alright? Where have you been for two years?!” Came his almost desperate reply. “And why do you mean we are back!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever just felt an overwhelming feeling of doom and worry for a specific person with no real reason? Add enhanced psychic powers to that and you have some clairvoyance going on. And Selene has enhanced psychic abilities to the max. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos to let me know if you liked the chapter! Lots of Love and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like it? Please leave feedback so that I can gauge how good it was.


End file.
